My Faith
by CatarinaRocks
Summary: Bella Swan é uma garota perdida, inconseqüente e completamente atéia, que vive numa das cidades mais religiosas do país. Ela vê em Edward, um puritano, bom moço, tudo o que mais odeia em alguém. Porém, ela não sabe que com ele irá mudar totalmente sua visão sobre o certo e errado.


**Heey, babys!**

**Eu sei que nada vai justificar o momento gigantesco de hiatos que a fic ficou durante todo esse tempo. **

**Mas, mesmo que não valha muito para vocês, eu ainda sinto que devo me explicar. **

**Vejam bem, como já comentei diversas vezes em meus comunicados, eu amo My Faith. Sério, é uma história que me reflete como pessoa em diversos momentos e que brotou na minha cabeça há belos cinco anos e eu decidi que iria escrever. E para minha mente ter mais motivação, eu resolvi fazer em forma de fanfic. **

**O grande problema comigo é: Eu odeio fazer algo que me incomoda ou que não está bom o suficiente. Eu entendo que quando comecei a escrever esta história, não tinha experiência o suficiente para isso e isso refletiu na qualidade de enredo, escrita e desenvolvimento. **

**Esse é o meu hoobie, mas mesmo que seja apenas um hobbie no momento, eu ainda me empenho em fazer com que saia o mais próximo da minha perfeição. **

**Eu não estava satisfeita com o que eu tinha feito com My Faith e isso influiu muito na minha continuação da história. Eu fiquei sem animação para escrever esse enredo, sem inspiração pra criar coisas novas e – por último, mas não menos importante, – eu não tive a habilidade para administrar os estudos, o trabalho e a outra história que escrevo. **

**Mas como eu disse e sempre digo. EU NÃO SOU DE DESISTIR DE NADA!**

**Então, decidi que se não estava satisfeita com My Faith, iria retomar toda a paixão que tinha com essa história, reescrevendo-a. **

**Então, se você continuou aqui comigo mesmo após todo esse tempo e leu este comunicado até essa parte, peço para que tenha um pouco mais de paciência comigo. **

**O nome, capa e sinopse permaneceram do mesmo jeito que vocês já conhecem... O restante, bem... O restante sofreu alterações, mas posso lhes garantir que foram alterações voltadas para o bem. **

**A única coisa que posso pedir no momento é um voto de confiança, como o que foi dado quando vocês começaram a ler esta história pra início de conversa. **

**Eu realmente espero que possam entrar em minha página e conferir novamente essa história sobre uma perspectiva diferente. **

**Enfim, peço minhas sinceras desculpas pelo atraso descomunal e peço compreensão e apoio para voltarmos para o início. **

**Muito obrigada.**

**Catarina Rocks. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Consequências.**

_A garota perfeita, se preparando para o culto. _

Era o modo como qualquer pessoa poderia me descrever analisando o meu reflexo no espelho agora.

A saia marrom de linho que ia até meus tornozelos e a blusa de mangas cumpridas, nada combinavam com o clima de verão que pairava no ar naquela tarde de domingo em Easton. Se pelo menos eu pudesse usar meus tênis surrados ao invés daquele par de sandálias pretas que até minha falecida avó usaria, eu poderia dizer que não estava tão desconfortável com o novo _look_.

Eu estava há alguns minutos encarando a roupa nova que minha mãe havia me comprado de presente, tentando imaginar se era apenas o início da minha punição por ser uma pecadora descontrolada. Imaginei que talvez ela tivesse tido outras ideias para a minha vestimenta de hoje. Talvez uma burca e assim eu não iria expor minha família com a grande vergonha ambulante que meu rosto havia se tornado, mas então poderíamos mostrar a imagem errada como sendo adoradores do _Osama Bin Laden_.

Em meio a tudo, eu simplesmente sabia que aquelas roupas eram apenas para me provocar. Eu já tinha frequentado a paróquia de Easton mais vezes do que eu podia contar e sempre me pareceu muito apropriado usar minhas calças jeans e minhas camisetas largas.

Como se ela soubesse que eu estava protelando no quarto, eu ouvi as batidas de minha mãe na porta, mostrando certa impaciência.

— Bella, eu não vou falar de novo. Se vista e vamos agora! — O grito dela era forte e eu sabia que ela estava em seu limite.

— Mãe, porque eu sou obrigada a me vestir como uma carola? Eu nunca me vesti assim antes e eu vou naquele lugar desde que tenho cinco anos. — Gritei de onde estava, pensando seriamente em transformar aqueles trajes em pequenos retalhos.

— Por quê? Porque estou mandando! — Ela disse e claro, era uma desculpa muito plausível. Toda mãe fora de sua razão a usava, mostrando que ela era quem dava a última palavra e foda-se isso se você não concorda. — Simplesmente me obedeça e pare de questionar tudo! Você não está nesse direito.

Ela entrou de repente no meu pequeno banheiro como se a casa estivesse prestes a pegar fogo e me olhou com faíscas de ódio emanando de seu olhar.

Como sempre, ela usava uma trança assimetricamente perfeita e roupas muito parecidas com as quais eu estava usando e então eu percebi que iríamos nos parecer como gêmeas siamesas.

Gemi internamente.

Há muito tempo que o vestuário da Sra. Swan havia se tornado horrendamente medieval e casto. Na verdade, desde que a obsessão pelo cristianismo teve seu aumento considerável, ela havia chego à conclusão de que uma boa cristã era aquela que não ostentava sua imagem com roupas bonitas e maquiagem. Pureza e castidade deveriam estar descritos nas roupas de qualquer mulher que se desse ao respeito e eu era toda aceitável com aquela merda, desde que ela não _me_ fizesse me vestir daquele jeito também.

— Eu tenho todo o direito de dizer como vou me vestir ou não. Eu posso tomar minhas decisões por eu mesma. — Resmunguei cruzando os braços e olhando para os azulejos do chão, em partes porquê eu estava morrendo de medo de Renée.

— Você tem se mostrado cada vez mais incapaz de tomar qualquer decisão na sua vida. — Ela me respondeu com desprezo na voz. — Você matou e pecou, mais vezes do que eu possa contar.

Então, como sempre nos últimos dois meses ela me jogaria aquele aborto na cara. Ela gostava muito da palavra assassina também, que eu escutava do momento em que lhe pedia para me passar a manteiga no café da manhã até quando eu lhe dizia boa noite.

E como em todas às vezes, eu me senti irritada.

— Você não pode simplesmente me julgar por aquilo! Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer! Duvido que se não tivesse o feito, você ainda me manteria nessa casa.

Olhando para a expressão lívida de Renée, eu percebi que havia tocado em um ponto particular.

Não era como se ela fosse simplesmente ouvir a notícia e fosse toda sorrisos para o fato de que eu estava absolutamente grávida com dezessete anos de um dos caras que ela mais odiava na face da terra.

— Você não vai discutir comigo, ouviu bem? — Minha mãe respondeu exaltada, apontando o dedo indicador para mim, porquê ela simplesmente fazia isso quando não tinha mais argumentos. — Eu sou sua mãe e estou mandado que se vista já! E você tem sorte de que não te pus pra fora a tapas, depois do que fez! Não tente me convencer de que é certo ser uma assassina.

— EU NÃO SOU A PORRA DE UMA ASSASSINA! — Eu devolvi exaltada, recebendo um tapa logo em seguida.

Uma mão voou para a minha bochecha agredida e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas intrusas. Eu não queria chorar e, principalmente, não queria fazê-lo na frente dela.

Eu ainda tinha orgulho, mesmo que metade da cidade onde eu morava me vaiasse quando me via na rua. A verdade era que eu realmente não queria me mostrar fraca com a situação.

— Não diga palavrões dentro da MINHA casa! Aqui nós respeitamos O Senhor. Não é como na casa daquele vagabundo que se diz seu namorado. Agora vamos embora ou eu faço Emmett te buscar à força. — Ela ameaçou enquanto saia do quarto batendo a porta em seguida.

Me vi gritando e as lágrimas passaram a rolar por todo meu rosto.

Eu não tinha culpa. Não era uma assassina e eu não conseguia me sentir errada em tomar um problema em minhas mãos. Todo o alvoroço que minha família e a cidade fizeram sobre o assunto, era claramente exagerado.

O que Renée faria se eu não tivesse tomado a atitude que tomei? Provavelmente, teria me mandado para algum lugar secreto para me esconder de todo mundo. E eu simplesmente não poderia ficar longe de Alice, nem de Emmett e muito menos de Jeremy.

Fui até minha cômoda e peguei meu ipod e verifiquei se teria bateria o suficiente para as três horas do culto, pois eu sabia que não aguentaria ficar tanto tempo ouvindo os cochichos sobre mim ou a voz do pastor Cullen.

Parei novamente em frente ao meu espelho e me peguei me analisando novamente. Sinceramente nunca havia me sentido mais imbecil em toda minha vida.

Pensei no que Jeremy me diria se me visse vestida assim e não pude não deixar escapar um sorriso torto por meus lábios quando imaginei que ele poderia fazer mil e uma coisas com aquela saia de merda. De queimar, até mesmo mijar em cima num ritual satânico. Talvez ele até levasse aquilo como um fetiche e nós foderíamos assim que tivéssemos chance.

Senti um vazio no peito ao pensar em Jeremy e na falta que ele me fazia. Se eu pudesse listar os momentos em que realmente desejei aplicar os ensinamentos de Kill Bill e arrancar o fodido olho de alguém, quando minha mãe me proibiu de ver meu namorado, com certeza estaria lá.

A situação pendia cada vez mais para o absurdo completamente ridículo, quando cada vez mais ela me tirava chances de vê-lo. Eu não tinha nem mesmo um celular e a única forma de ouvir sua voz, era quando Alice me emprestava o dela. Eu não podia nem mesmo dizer seu nome que minha mãe já vinha com o olhar ríspido e o sermão de duas horas.

Na cabeça pequena dela, quem era o maior responsável pelo meu "pecado", era Jeremy - o que não era verdade, já que _eu_ mesma me decidi por optar o aborto.

Eu sabia que era uma escolha difícil, mas eu só tinha dezessete anos e tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, mesmo que fosse naquela cidade, cheia de caipiras e pessoas intrometidas.

Em meio a pensamentos, ouvi novamente batidas na porta, dessa vez mais fortes, e com raiva segui para à abrir.

— O que é?! Eu já estou pronta! — Ralhei rapidamente e então percebi que era Emmett parado com os braços cruzados em uma camisa preta, com uma insígnia do Batman, e tão justa que realçava seus músculos como se ele estivesse em algum concurso da camiseta molhada.

A injustiça da situação era que Emmett podia usar suas camisetas de super-heróis e suas calças largas dentro da paróquia, enquanto eu tinha que me parecer com a reencarnação da _Noviça Rebelde._

— Eu estou vendo. Mas a mamãe me mandou vir buscar você. Sabe, pro caso de você resolver fugir. — Ele comentou em um tom sério.

Meu irmão estava se balançando de trás pra frente, com uma expressão de constipação hilária, caso o motivo não fosse completamente diferente.

Eu sabia que ele estava se esforçando muito para me ignorar e simplesmente agir como o filho da puta conservador que ele podia ser.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção, imitando sua posição de cruzar os braços e tudo.

— O quê? Você vai me fazer uma escolta também? Era só o que me faltava!

Emmett olhou para mim como se eu fosse mais insignificante que um verme e aquilo doeu. Ele nem mesmo estava me respondendo! Então, tomando uma postura muito condescendente, me aproximei e tentei puxá-lo para um abraço. Porquê, em algum lugar meu irmão Emmett deveria estar, por trás daquele troglodita que agora mais parecia com um capanga do mal.

— Até você Emmett? — Eu disse quando ele se afastou de mim, como se meu toque fosse contagioso. — Não vai me dizer que me odeia também? — Sussurrei magoada.

Ele suspirou e deixou seus ombros caírem para então me envolver em um abraço apertado.

— Eu não odeio você, Bells. Eu só quero o seu bem. Mas você já não é a mesma de antes. — Respondeu com o rosto nos meus cabelos envoltos pela trança bagunçada.

Eu ouvi então sua sutileza em me criticar, e aquilo foi o que bastava para acabar com o momento que eu tinha muito me empenhado em criar.

— Como assim não sou a mesma? Você se lembra de mim antes do Jeremy? Eu era uma infeliz!

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Você era a B, a minha irmãzinha Bells. Aquela que era tímida, doce e gentil. Agora _isso_. — Apontou com reprovação em minha direção. — Isso que eu vejo agora, não é você.

Aquilo me fez rir em deboche.

— Eu era uma iludida. Você é mesmo um deles. Só porque agora namora a tal filha metida do pastor, virou esse maricas.

— Não fale da minha namorada. Ela diferente de você, é uma garota decente. — Ele rebateu se exaltando.

E quando ele defendia Rosalie Cullen, o meu sangue ficava mais quente.

— Ah, por favor! O Jeremy me disse que ela vivia dando em cima dele quando ele chegou aqui. Agora não me venha com essa de que aquela... Aquelazinha é decente. — O olhei com escárnio e naquele momento, eu só queria que ele sofresse com as minhas palavras.

— E você acredita no que aquele imbecil te diz? Ele que vivia atrás dela. Mas como ela não é boba e influenciável, ele desistiu. Acho que encontrou alguém finalmente a sua altura, não? — Ele disse com o mesmo olhar de desprezo.

— Eu realmente achei que poderia fazer as pazes com você, mas estou vendo que me enganei. — Balancei minha cabeça indignada e marchei com passos pesados para o andar de baixo.

Se era assim que ele queria, assim seria. Eu tinha Emmett como uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo e entrar naquela lista era incrivelmente difícil. Mas ele já tinha se decidido em qual lado ficar e eu estava farta!

Desde que ele havia começado a namorar Rosalie, virou tão maluco quanto Renée. Ele passou a frequentar a paróquia todos os finais de semana e ouvia o sermão sempre que podia, dizia que se casaria com a garota. Mas que grande piada era aquilo! Ele provavelmente não fazia ideia de que a loira oxigenada, o traia com Easton em peso. Talvez nem o senhor Newton, que era o cidadão mais velho da cidade, se salvasse das garras da grande vadia que Rosalie era.

— Está pronta?— Minha mãe perguntou enquanto eu descia as escadas sendo seguida por Emmett logo atrás e eu apenas dei á ela um de meus olhares. Daqueles que me ajudavam na reputação de vadia maluca e sem coração e que congelaria qualquer filho da puta que mexesse comigo.

Renée apenas bufou e seguiu para o carro.

Durante a viagem até a paróquia, eu tentava me lembrar dos palavrões em italiano que Jeremy havia me ensinado, para que eu pudesse extravasar minha raiva sem ser agredida toda maldita vez. Tudo o que eu mais queria agora era encontrar Jeremy, beijá-lo e dizer o quanto o amava e nós poderíamos ouvir o último CD que ele havia me dado dos _Sex Pistols_. Mas agora eu estava presa na minha punição de ir para a estúpida paróquia servir de voluntária, para sabe-se lá Deus o quê.

A situação toda chegava a ser cômica se não fosse trágica. Afinal, todos ali achavam que eu só me envolvera com Jeremy por estar muito abalada com a morte do meu pai e que toda a minha rebeldia era reflexo da falta que Charlie me fazia.

Claro que perder Charlie foi, de longe, uma das piores coisas que já tinham me acontecido. Ele era meu melhor amigo, era com ele que eu assistia jogos de Beisebol aos sábados e eu podia ser quem eu queria com meu pai. Mas nem tudo girava ao redor de sua morte e mesmo que eu tivesse me aproximado de Jeremy apenas para incomodar minha mãe, com o tempo ele se tornou meu tudo.

Além do quê, seria tão clichê da minha parte me revoltar com a morte, que isso só me fazia rir.

Quando finalmente chegamos à paróquia, Emmett avistou Rosalie e saiu correndo em sua direção como se ela fosse a porra do papai Noel com um saco cheio de presentes.

Eu quase vomitei ali mesmo. Minha mãe me puxou pelo braço e me levou até um canto reservado quando percebeu que eu estava sendo o centro das atenções, com todos ao redor cochichando e rindo da minha cara.

Ela se virou pra mim com autoridade.

— Agora presta bem atenção: Eu não quero saber de respostas mal criadas, sarcasmos e nenhum tipo de gracinha vindo da sua parte. O pastor Carlisle está realmente disposto a te ajudar e ele e sua família são ótimos. Então não estrague as coisas, ok? — Eu dei de ombros e a ignorei. Como eu sempre fazia quando queria irritá-la.

— Bella? Você está me ouvindo? Não me ignore. — Ela alertou.

Sua indignação me fez rir com escárnio.

— Você já me obrigou a vir até aqui. Fez-me essa punição ridícula. Eu vim e não fiz maiores escândalos sobre isso. Agora vai me dizer como me portar, como se eu tivesse dois anos?

— Não me responda assim. Você sabe muito bem do porquê está aqui. Isso não é uma punição. É uma última tentativa, de ver se alguém consegue salvar você. Salvar da autodestruição. — Tirando a capa de histerismo e obsessão, eu pude perceber certa compaixão em seu olhar e simplesmente suspirei tentando parar de agir como uma vadia defensiva.

— Eu não me autodestruo mãe. Eu sou normal, você é quem faz tempestade em copo d'água. É você que está deixando todo mundo contra mim. — Murmurei.

— Você não vê onde errou, não é? Você não vê que andando com aquele moleque, você se desvia mais e mais do caminho de Deus? — Ela me perguntou chocada. — Eu só quero que você veja que ele não é pra você. Ele é lixo, meu bem.

— Não fale dele assim! Ele é muito melhor do que vocês todos juntos. — Cuspi com ódio, fracassando totalmente em tentar manter por dois segundos uma conversa civilizada com Renée.

Ela suspirou cansada da minha hostilidade, como se eu fosse uma completa descontrolada.

Quantas pessoas ficam tranquilas ao ouvirem dos outros que as pessoas que as amam, são lixo?

— Pois bem, se você pensa assim... Entre logo, eu não tenho o dia todo. — Ordenou, indicando o caminho com as mãos.

— Que seja! — Eu resmunguei decidindo que não iria dar mais importância para qualquer merda que Renée soltasse. Ela era descontrolada e não tinha mais noção das coisas que fazia.

Assim que entrei na paróquia senti a atmosfera mudar completamente. Algumas pessoas me olhavam como se eu tivesse acabado de sacrificar uma virgem ou algo assim e outras repetiam os mesmos burburinhos que haviam feito lá fora.

Eu suspirei, pois não era como se já não estivesse acostumada com as pessoas me olhando como se eu fosse a porra da reencarnação de Hitler.

Sentei-me em umas das últimas fileiras de bancos e olhei para o púlpito, não entendendo o porquê daquilo.

Eu era atéia. Então, qual era o ponto de ser punida por provocar um aborto? O corpo era meu, e eu tinha certeza de que uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi esse ano em Filosofia era algo sobre o livre arbítrio. Eu não tinha matado nenhum ser vivo pensante ou quebrado nenhuma lei – eu havia quebrado apenas aquela promessa que eu tinha feito de ser pura até o casamento, mas então eu tirei meu anel e tudo estava resolvido.

Eu suspirei e tentei me concentrar em algo que não fosse minha total indignação com o mundo naquele momento e peguei um chiclete de dentro da minha mochila e comecei a mascar como se aquilo pudesse me transportar para outro lugar.

Eu vi minha mãe acomodar-se ao meu lado e olhar com repreenda para a mochila e eu já estava rolando meus olhos em cansaço. Eu definitivamente não deixaria minha mochila em casa só porquê ela tinha bottons das minhas bandas favoritas e fedia a salgadinho de queijo. Eu já estava pronta para lhe dizer aquilo em voz alta, quando sua reclamação obrigatória ao meu respeito, nada teve a ver com a mochila.

— Você pode tentar parar de mascar isso como se fosse uma vaca no pasto. É desrespeitoso Ao Senhor. — Ela comentou baixinho no meu ouvido.

Eu não consegui reprimir a vontade de bufar alto.

— O inferno está mesmo cheio de mascadores de chiclete, certo? — Rolei meus olhos em ironia. — Eu não tenho que respeitar uma coisa que nem mesmo existe.

Minha mãe me olhou como se eu tivesse cuspido em Jesus.

— Não pode estar falando sério uma coisa dessas. Peça desculpas. — Ordenou.

— Não quero. — Eu estava toda para aquela coisa de livre arbítrio, me sentindo com razão em expor minhas vontades e simplesmente dei de ombros.

— Peça! Agora! — Ela respondeu contrariada.

— NÃO. QUERO. VOCÊ É SURDA? — Eu gritei meio que de propósito querendo chamar atenção das pessoas. Se eu seria julgada, pelo menos que eu desse um motivo mais concreto.

— Não fale assim! Você está na casa de Deus, respeite. — Renée falou exaltando-se, porém mantendo o tom baixo.

— Com licença? — Uma voz interrompeu nosso pequeno Show do Domingo. Com certeza, seria o único momento de alegria que as pessoas ao redor teriam nas próximas três horas e eu me senti um tanto orgulhosa por contribuir com o entretenimento alheio.

O homem que teve coragem de interromper Renée Swan em um de seus ataques psicóticos e emocionais era o pastor Carlsile Cullen. Com um sorriso tão contagioso, que me dava medo de pegar alguma doença venérea, inclusive.

Claro, eu não podia negar que o pastor tinha lá seu charme e para um senhor de sua idade, não era de se jogar fora. Ele inclusive sempre fora o mais gentil possível comigo, mas então eu só precisava me lembrar de como Easton se tornou mais fanática quando ele veio pra cá, há dois anos, só porquê ele era um molha-calcinhas de coroas, e eu ficava com nojo.

Minha mãe levantou-se e fez reverência á ele e eu só pensava em como a situação era p_atética_.

— Nos perdoe o escândalo, Carlisle. Eu já dou um jeito na Bella. — Ela pediu, totalmente envergonhada e corando.

Se eu contasse ao pastor naquele instante que quem fazia o escândalo era ela e por causa de um simples chiclete inofensivo, tenho certeza que a faria rezar algo como punição ou a deixaria banida alguns domingos da igreja.

O pastor deu um sorriso reconfortante e pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Renée.

— Não seja por isso, Renée. Eu só gostaria de ter uma conversinha com você agora. Será que pode me acompanhar até a casa paroquial? Esme nos espera com uma boa xícara de café. — Minha assentiu freneticamente, como um daqueles cachorrinhos de console de carros e eu franzi o rosto com repulsa.

— Não vou demorar mais que dez minutos com sua mãe. Você se importaria de nos esperar, Senhorita Isabella? — Perguntou irritantemente simpático.

— Só Bella. — Eu corrigi pela milésima vez, desde que eu havia o conhecido. Havia alguma dificuldade mental em entender que eu não gostava de ser chamada de Isabella? — E não, eu não me importo nem um pouco. — Respondi cruzando os braços.

— Tudo bem então. Já voltamos. — O pastor falou ignorando meu mau humor e guiou minha mãe até a casa paroquial.

Fui para o outro lado da sala e me sentei nas cadeiras da frente, já que não importava onde me sentaria, todos iriam comentar sobre eu estar ali.

Olhei para o lado e notei que Alice estava lá com seu pai, o Senhor Brandon, que me olhava com raiva. Eu reprimi a vontade de acenar para a minha melhor amiga ou de correr em direção á ela e abraça-la porquê seu pai muquirana provavelmente me encheria de xingamentos e abriria uma ordem de restrição judicial contra mim.

Ele já não era o meu fã número um antes de as coisas ficarem um pouco estranhas pra mim, pois ele tinha essa paixão secreta pela minha mãe e não gostava de ter uma lembrança dela tão próxima á sua filha assim. Acho que sua repulsa ficou um pouco pior quando eu comecei a andar com Jeremy e os boatos do meu aborto começaram, porquê a partir de então, Alice era terminantemente proibida de falar comigo ou sequer olhar em minha direção.

Comecei a estourar bolhas de ar com o meu chiclete, quando eu notei uma presença estranha à uma cadeira de distância.

Franzi o cenho, ao perceber que não sabia quem era o garoto, pois afinal, eu conhecia a cidade toda. E eu realmente tinha certeza que não existiam caras bonitos como aquele em Easton.

Cabelos cor de bronze, lábios vermelhos e cheios com uma barba rala incrivelmente sexy por cima de um maxilar forte e bonito. Uma camiseta velha dos _Smiths _e um par de All Stars surrados diziam que ele era muito mais do que apenas um caipira dos confins de Washington.

Por um momento, eu me senti aturdida com sua imagem.

_Um maxilar poderia ser tão bonito?_ Me perguntei, não tirando meus olhos daquela região.

E então percebi que ele rezava. E havia uma concentração e serenidade muito grandes emanando dele. A paróquia estava em alvoroço com conversas paralelas e pessoas entrando e ele permanecia com os olhos fechados e murmurando algo para si mesmo.

Naquele instante, eu fiquei com um pouquinho de inveja dele, pois eu nunca conseguia rezar sem que alguma coisa me tirasse totalmente a atenção; podiam ser os pequenos pontos de luz que eu enxergava quando fechava os olhos ou até mesmo o barulho dos pássaros na rua. O único momento em que eu conseguia entrar nesse puro estado de contemplação era quando ouvia a música _Stairway To Heaven_, porquê era a droga da música mais malditamente reflexiva que existia e aquilo não podia ser simplesmente ignorado.

Como uma boa _Stalker_ eu parei e fiquei observando o lindo rapaz, até que discretamente me aproximei no assento ao seu lado.

Primeiro, eu queria testá-lo, então estourei uma bolha de chiclete o mais próxima de seu ouvido possível. Porém, ele não se moveu ou demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação.

Eu suspirei em frustração e me aproximei um pouco mais, dessa vez deixando a bolha um pouco maior, porquê se ele não se desconcentrasse ia ficar pessoal.

Nada.

_Ou ele está me ignorando ou é surdo, _pensei com resignação.

Uma última tentativa foi preciso para finalmente fazê-lo abrir seus olhos e olhar com irritação para a causadora de sua desconcentração.

Quando seus olhos pegaram os meus eu notei que eram olhos azuis claros, o que tornava-o mais ridiculamente bonito.

_Fala sério, lindo dos olhos azuis? O quão clichê é isso? _Deixei-me bufar alto fazendo como que ele franzisse o cenho pra mim e me deixando um pouco corada de vergonha.

De alguma forma, eu quase montei em cima dele para tentar ganhar aquele joguinho estúpido que tinha feito comigo mesma de tirar sua concentração, então lá estava eu, de nariz colado com um cara muito atraente e aparentemente muito religioso dentro de uma igreja, minutos antes do culto começar. Eu não poderia provocar mais as vagabundas do meu colégio, que me lançavam olhadelas furtivas quando seus pais não viam, nem mesmo se eu quisesse.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, minha mãe me chamou não notando a presença do rapaz ao meu lado e eu simplesmente me afastei dele olhando pra ela.

Nós fomos para longe do rapaz e ela me disse que o pastor falaria comigo mais tarde sobre a minha mais nova função na paróquia e sobre como aquilo me ajudaria com a minha resolução do errado e do certo.

Eu poderia dar todas as minhas estrelinhas de boa samaritana e jurar que eu realmente me esforcei em não criar mais uma confusão dizendo o que eu pensava e simplesmente pedi para ir ao banheiro.

Ela concordou e sem conseguir suportar mais o ar daquele lugar, saí num rompante.

A paróquia ficava logo acima nas colinas. O que tornava o lugar praticamente inacessível a qualquer ser humano que andasse a pé. Por isso, não tinha nem como fugir dali. Eu poderia roubar o carro da minha mãe, mas sabia que aquilo só seria arrumar mais problemas para a minha cabeça agora.

Contornei o prédio, que poderia ter mais de cem anos por sua aparência rústica e cheguei à parte mais bela cidade. Onde você podia ver Easton inteira de cima, onde você provavelmente poderia se esquecer de qualquer coisa na face da terra: A grande sequóia da paróquia.

Ela devia ter a idade da cidade e o que era dito por todos ali, era que ela fora plantada por seus fundadores no dia em que a cidade havia sido construída. Realmente era muito bonita. Mas o que eu mais gostava, era de escalá-la. Me lembrava dos escaldantes dias de domingo em que era obrigada a ouvir os sermões da igreja e fugia com Emmett para comer jujubas admirando a cidade de cima dela.

Eram bons tempos. Tempos em que vivia imensamente bem com meu irmão mais velho.

Claro que isso foi até os Cullen chegarem à cidade. Pois agora, eu estava sozinha lá e ao invés de comer jujubas segurava um cigarro em mãos, cujo maço estava escondido por dentre o meu sutiã.

Eu não era muito fã de fumar e não tragava realmente, pois eu não conseguia fazer aquilo direito sem tossir como se estivesse com tuberculose. Aquele era somente um maço dado por Jeremy há um tempo, porém a sensação de quase fumar me deixava em paz. E tudo o que eu mais precisava agora era um pouco de paz.

— Não é saudável fumar sabia? — Eu ouvi alguém dizer muito próximo à mim, me fazendo parar com cigarro no meio do ar.

Olhei para baixo e notei um rapaz sentado no galho logo abaixo do meu. Era o mesmo garoto da paróquia e eu me perguntei se ele havia me seguido até aqui, para me incomodar como eu havia feito com ele. Seu atrevimento me deixou irritada.

Ninguém tinha o direito de me interromper em meu refúgio feliz.

— O que te faz pensar que isso é da sua conta? — Eu perguntei em um tom claro de "dê o fora daqui".

— Não é da minha conta. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas o ministério da saúde adverte que fumar faz mal a saúde e você parece nova demais pra isso. — Seu rosto se contorceu em um sorriso torto, e Santa Madressilva, ele ficava sexy fazendo aquela expressão.

O encarei por alguns segundos, um pouco porquê achei sua resposta um tanto peculiar e um pouco porquê aqueles olhos me deixavam em um estado de torpor ridículo.

— E quem liga? — Tentei ser indiferente quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

— Talvez os seus pais? — Ele franziu a testa. — Você é muito nova pra morrer de câncer de pulmão.

— E quem liga? — Eu repeti. Sinceramente, eu não estava no humor de socializar com algum idiota certinho da paróquia.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse? — Ele me devolveu, me olhando como se eu fosse uma retardada.

Naquele instante, minhas narinas inflamaram pelo tom de voz zombeteiro.

— Você sempre enche estranhos numa árvore? — Perguntei sem paciência, virando o rosto para fitar o horizonte que começava a dar prelúdios do pôr do Sol.

— E você sempre importuna quem está rezando? — Ele retrucou, mas não senti hostilidade em sua frase. Sua cabeça se inclinou em direção as minhas pernas e ele então disse tediosamente: — Achei que você gostaria de saber que a sua calcinha de bolinhas está aparecendo.

Segui seu olhar e notei que a minha saia longa estava enrolada até a altura das coxas e eu corei envergonhada, descendo-a imediatamente.

— Você é algum tipo de tarado, garoto?! — Eu disse em um quase grito.

— Se eu fosse um tarado, eu estaria te olhando até agora ao invés de te avisar que há um show rolando pra quem quer que passe pela sequóia. — Ele franziu os lábios e eu o encarei novamente.

Eu me senti em um daqueles filmes onde de repente tudo fica em silêncio e você simplesmente sente o suspense aumentar gradativamente. Eu acho que provavelmente nunca encarei ninguém tanto tempo, como encarava o estranho garoto que rezava e nunca me senti tão... _vazia_ olhando para os olhos de alguém.

Ele era como uma abdução alienígena em alta definição e eu tive que chacoalhar minha cabeça para voltar a realidade.

— O meu humor está tão bom hoje, que eu juro que falta pouco pra eu descer aí e bagunçar sua cara. — Eu disse por fim, tentando me livrar do olhar de sabichão que ele parecia ter esculpido em seu rosto.

— E quem liga? — Ele repetiu minhas palavras, no mesmo tom indiferente.

Ele falava tão sério comigo, que parecia que estávamos discutindo sobre a fome na África e a morte dos bebês panda.

Eu bufei percebendo que ele não tinha intenção de ir embora. Ele começou a encarar o horizonte e nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se fossemos amigos adoradores da contemplação.

— Você se mudou pra cá faz muito tempo? — Finalmente perguntei, deixando minha curiosidade sobre ele falar mais alto.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos e enfim soltou um sorrisinho sacana.

— Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

— Quantos anos você tem afinal?! — Eu questionei irritada, por sua infantilidade.

— Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? — Ele me perguntou sorrindo torto novamente e eu não sabia se babava por ele ser tão bonito ou se dava um soco em seu rosto por ser tão imbecil.

Suspirei.

— Cinco? Três talvez... Para uma mente fodida e estranha como a sua ou é isso ou você tem problemas mentais. — Franzi uma sobrancelha em ironia e ele bufou uma risada.

— Você não tem cara de quem fuma ou que fala palavrões assim. — Ele observou me queimando com seu olhar.

Me senti arrepiar.

— Só porquê eu me visto como uma carola, não significa que eu seja uma. — Dei de ombros. — Você está vestido como o cara mais lega do mundo, mas eu tive apenas dois minutos de conversa com você e já te acho um idiota.

Ele levantou dois braços em rendição.

— Não precisa ser tão agressiva. — Ele sorriu e droga, aquilo era ainda melhor. — Desculpe por não ser tão educado como meus pais me ensinaram. Deixe-me começar de novo. Meu nome é Edward.

Eu o encarei, sabendo que aquele nome não me era estranho. Eu não podia deixar de admitir que o nome combinava com ele e mordi meu lábio tentando me lembrar de alguém que se chamava Edward também.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, já que ele havia decidido que não agiria mais como um imbecil, e tentei me apresentar quando ouvi um ronco de motor, que me tirou toda a atenção.

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando notei a Harley preta estacionar próxima a sequóia e o cara mais lindo do mundo descer dela segurando um capacete em mãos. Era como um comercial da Marlboro onde o _cowboy_ moreno e forte corria com seu cavalo e no caso, o meu _cowboy_, tinha uma jaqueta de couro e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Se eu pudesse me ver de fora, diria que meu sorriso seria capaz de rasgar minha boca, tamanha era a minha felicidade no momento.

Desci em disparate esbarrando sem querer no estranho Edward da árvore. Ele somente sorriu torto (o quê percebi que era um tipo de mania sua) e me estendeu a mão para me ajudar a descer. Lancei um olhar de agradecimento e ele somente balançou a cabeça. Quando cheguei ao chão, olhei para cima e ele ainda me olhava, por isso mostrei meu dedo do meio. Edward fez apenas uma negativa com a cabeça e voltou a fitar o nada.

Mordi o interior de minha bochecha e forcei meu olhar para Jeremy, que me esperava com um sorriso sacana.

Ele olhou para onde minha atenção estava há alguns segundos antes e cruzou os braços.

— Quem é o sujeito?

— Não sei — Dei de ombros, não querendo dar muito importância ao fato de que aquele idiota tinha me abalado. — Como foi que você veio? — Perguntei surpresa pela coragem que ele teve de burlar a regra de vinte metros de distância que minha mãe e Emmett haviam imposto.

— Com a moto?! — Jeremy perguntou sarcástico. — Sério mesmo gatinha? Você acha que seu irmão e sua mãe me assustam?

Um sorriso brotou pelos meus lábios e eu meu aproximei de seu corpo, pondo meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Nada te assusta. — Rolei meus olhos e dei um beijo longo em seus lábios, tentando demonstrar toda a falta que sentia dele.

Em troca, ele me envolveu pela cintura e me abraçou forte, intensificando mais o nosso beijo.

— Senti tanto sua falta — Sussurrei quando nos afastamos milimetricamente.

— Eu também senti a sua. Eu estive pensando de que seria uma boa, te fazer uma vista hoje à noite. — Ele falou me abraçando apertado, passando seu nariz pelo meu pescoço.

— Como? Pulando minha janela? — Perguntei, sorrindo matreiramente.

— Não. Indo de madrugada e você abre a porta da frente pra mim. — Dei risada pela careta que ele havia feito apenas com a ideia de escalar minha janela novamente. Da última vez, se eu bem me lembrava, ele estava tão bêbado que bateu com a cabeça na varanda e teve que fazer alguns pontos.

O beijei novamente, sentindo-me em nossa bolha. Quando estávamos juntos daquele jeito, eu quase podia dizer que o mundo era perfeito e que aquilo era tudo o que me importava.

Nós ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando depois do beijo e eu suspirei, instintivamente olhando para cima. Percebi que Edward já não estava mais lá e senti um pouco de alívio por ele não estar observando minha interação com o meu namorado.

— Que foi? —Jeremy perguntou, provavelmente notando o meu rosto contorcido.

— Nada. — Balancei a cabeça tentando dissipar da minha mente o quão curiosa eu havia ficado sobre Edward e como eu gostaria de entender o que diabos tinha acontecido em nossa troca peculiar. — Vai, me fala que horas você vai aparecer?

— Primeiro eu tenho que passar em Ellensburg pra falar com o Terenci, aí depois de pegar as coisas, eu levo pra você experimentar. — Ele me respondeu e senti suas mãos vaguearem por toda a extensão do meu corpo, sobre a gigante saia.

— Não quero fazer isso lá em casa. — Eu respondi preocupada com suas intenções. — Se o Emm ou a mamãe perceberem, eu vou ficar mais ferrada ainda.

Eu tinha a certeza clara como água, que se eu levasse drogas pra casa com certeza me meteria em encrenca. A lei de Murphy, da qual consistia em dizer que tudo daria errado, parecia muito fã da minha pessoa e eu não podia simplesmente ignorar sua adoração por mim. Eu já não gostava mais de drogas como antes, porquê encher a cara estava fazendo muito bem o seu papel de me livrar das responsabilidades e de me deixar bem, sem que eu ficasse muito fodida com outras merdas mais ilícitas.

O problema era que Jeremy usava, gostava e recentemente tinha descoberto que se fosse um "revendedor de elite", ele podia juntar dinheiro o suficiente para que saíssemos de Easton, e eu simplesmente não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Claro que eu ficava preocupada com seu novo negócio, porque então ele teria que se envolver com Terenci, um fornecedor estranho e barra pesada que morava em Ellensburg, a cidade mais próxima.

Eu sentia uma vibração estranha vinda daquele sujeito e nas únicas duas vezes em que o vi, eu senti um calafrio assustador na espinha. Era como se ele fosse um dos caras de _Prision Break_, com todas aquelas tatuagens e dentes de ouro. Apenas não me agradava ver meu Jeremy com aquele tipo de gente.

— Relaxa gatinha. Ninguém vai perceber nada. — Jeremy me disse confiante, notando minha apreensão.

Eu tinha um sentimento agridoce por seu modo de encarar o mundo, pois enquanto eu o admirava por aquilo, também o achava um idiota prepotente. Ele sempre achava que nunca iria acontecer algo ruim e nesse lengalenga geralmente quem se ferrava, era eu.

Suspirei, sabendo que se discutisse com Jeremy, iria sair uma grande merda. E depois de tantas coisas terem acontecido entre nós, discutir com ele poderia acabar acabando com o meu relacionamento já delicado.

— Tudo bem, mas leve só erva. Não quero outra coisa por lá. — Soltei um suspiro, resignada.

— Às vezes, você realmente esquenta a cabeça por nada. — Ele comentou com um sorriso sabichão no rosto, logo abaixando até mim e passando os lábios pelo meu pescoço.

— Ok. — Eu disse sem saber o quê dizer no momento. Quando eu o tinha daquela maneira, eu não conseguia ver nada com a razão.

— LARGA ELA, AGORA! — Ouvi de repente o grito estrondoso, vindo de um Emmett completamente transtornado, seguindo em nossa direção.

Me separei de Jeremy quase que imediatamente, e temi pelo o quê poderia acontecer dali. Olhei para Emmett com ódio, pois não poderia deixar ele falar daquela maneira comigo em público.

Jeremy levou duas mãos ao alto, como um sinal de paz.

— Calma aí, cara. Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado. — Disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— CALE A BOCA E SAIA DE PERTO DA MINHA IRMÃ! — Emmett gritou novamente, e partiu pra cima de Jeremy. Porém, logo atrás dele surgiram Rosalie e Jasper Cullen, puxando-o para trás pelo braço, impedindo que ele fizesse algo à Jeremy.

Com os gritos, eu pude ver a pequena aglomeração se formando do lado de fora da paróquia e rolei meus olhos quando vi alguns de meus colegas de classe atentos à tudo o que acontecia. Um balde de pipoca, e talvez a vida dos Swan ficasse mais legal do que assistir a final do _Super Bol _para eles_._

— Olha, Emmett, a única coisa que eu quero é poder ver minha garota em paz. Isso é pedir muito? — Jeremy disse tranquilamente, mas qualquer um podia sentir a petulância em seu modo de falar.

Eu estava um tanto estática, no meio dos dois, sem saber direito o quê fazer. Eu sabia que se defendesse Jeremy, iria me ferrar mais. Sabia também, que se desse o braço à torcer na frente de toda àquela gente, daria mais vazão aos comentários maldosos.

— Emmett, chega, ok? O Jeremy já estava indo. — Tentei falar calmamente, para talvez reverter a situação.

— Fique longe dele, Bella. — Emmett disse, me puxando pelo braço.

— Não toca nela assim. — Jeremy disse logo em seguida em um tom baixo, porém, eu sabia que agora ele estava praticamente alcançando seu limite.

Emmett e Jeremy nunca tiveram uma relação saudável. Na verdade, acho que o fato de Rosalie Cullen já ter tentado algo com Jeremy, deixava Emmett mais inclinado à repulsa por meu namorado. E eu realmente tinha medo quando os dois se encontravam nesse tipo de situação. Apesar de Emmett não ser de brigar, eu sabia que se ele fosse levado até borda, poderia explodir. E Jeremy, bem, Jeremy sempre havia sido pavio curto e mesmo que fosse meu irmão, ele não se importaria em partir para as vias de fato com ele.

Houve um momento de silêncio, um tanto estranho, onde meus dois rapazes favoritos se encaravam numa guerra de olhares, como dois cachorros prontos pra briga.

Eu suspirei, já sentindo o cansaço mental e físico que tudo aquilo tinha me trazido, e olhei nos olhos de Jeremy com um pedido silencioso no olhar.

Então, eu murmurei:

— Vá embora, Jeremy.

Ele olhou de mim, para Emmett algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça levemente em negação.

Eu podia ver a raiva em seu olhar, mas ele manteve-se distante de Emmett enquanto nos lançava um sorriso irônico e subia em sua moto, provocando susto nos desavisados com o barulho ensurdecedor do motor.

Algumas pessoas continuaram ali paradas, enquanto outras se voltavam à paróquia, todas cochichando e me encarando, sem nem mesmo se preocuparem em esconder aquilo de mim.

Eu olhei para Emmett enfim, e pude notar o olhar decepcionado e de desprezo que ele ostentava. Eu sabia que não podia culpá-lo, eu não estava certa afinal. Mas ele poderia ao menos tentar me entender.

— A mamãe está te chamando. — Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Sua voz era ríspida e cortante.

Suspirei e comecei a ser escoltada por ele e seus amigos idiotas para a paróquia.

Eu não tinha certeza se Emmett me deduraria ou não para minha mãe, porquê naquela altura do campeonato, eu já não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Assim que pus meus pés na grande sala, todos os que estavam presentes na cena de minutos atrás, me encaravam com certo receio, talvez muito curiosos para saber o quê havia acontecido. Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper sentaram-se no banco dos Brandon e eu pude ver pela minha visão periférica que Jasper cochichava pra Alice em seu ouvido, e logo vi minha amiga estreitar seus olhos pra mim.

O culto estava prestes a começar e o pastor Cullen já recepcionava algumas famílias, próximo ao púlpito. Minha mãe estava acenando para mim, quando notei que ela havia escolhido o banco de trás dos Cullen, e curiosamente, ao lado do tal Edward.

Ele estava rezando de novo, e eu me perguntei o que ele tinha tanto pra rezar. Me sentei ao seu lado, e pude sentir o cheiro de seu perfume de colônia infantil. Torci meu nariz, mas logo percebi que ele havia parado sua oração e ria discretamente ao meu lado. Me virei e lhe lancei meu melhor olhar de vadia descontrolada, mas ele continuou sorrindo para mim, fazendo com que eu me virasse de frente e encarasse o maldito palco na tentativa de ignorá-lo.

Minha mãe, que estava sentada do meu lado direito, parecia pronta pra algum show do U2, tamanha era a empolgação para o começo do culto.

Honestamente, eu não tinha certeza se os antidepressivos eram os responsáveis por ela se comportar como uma verdadeira retardada, ou se era um grande teatro para se mostrar uma mulher de fé renovada.

Logo, o circo teve início e o pastor fez seu comum sermão de horas, enquanto os devotos atentavam bem os ouvidos a cada palavra proferida por ele.

Eu liguei meu ipod, com muito cuidado para que minha não percebesse e deixei em um volume baixo. Após ter visto a camiseta de Edward, não pude resistir a vontade de escutar _The Smiths_ e ouvi atentamente as palavras de Morrisey, sobre como ele era apenas humano e apenas precisava ser amado como qualquer outro no mundo.

Edward durante todo o sermão, lançava olhadelas discretas para mim e devo admitir que eu também não resistia e o olhava em alguns momentos.

Já o alvo de todo o restante presente ali, era o banco onde eu estava sentada e eu não sabia exatamente o que estava atraindo tanta atenção. Se a minha presença "pagã" que obviamente trazia desonra, ou se o novo cara estranho.

Certo momento, minha mãe puxou meus fones de minha orelha e pegou o ipod em suas mãos.

— O pastor quer conversar com você após o culto. Seja simpática. — Renée sibilou em meu ouvido, quando uma musica gospel começou a ser tocada e cantarolada por todos os presentes.

Quando tentei pegar o aparelho de volta, ela puxou sua mão e o guardou na bolsa, fazendo-me cruzar os braços, irritada.

Ouvi Edward rir discretamente, e eu não pude me conter quando dei um chute em sua canela por baixo do banco.

Ele soltou uma pequena maldição e me olhou em reprovação, mas apenas dei de ombros e tentei prestar atenção na banda jovem da igreja.

Eu tinha certeza de que aquilo não deveria ser elevado ao status de banda ou qualquer coisa musical que pudesse existir. Honestamente, a letra era um martírio, os músicos uma droga. E o que era aquele vocal horrendo? Só porque era musica de Deus, não significava que tinha que ser de mau gosto.

Ao fim das duas entediantes horas de _blá, blá, blás_ bíblicos, o estranho Edward levantou-se e seguiu para o púlpito, dando um abraço caloroso no pastor Carlisle e em seguida em Jasper, Rosalie e a senhora Esme que se sentavam na primeira fileira. Também deu um breve aperto de mãos com Emmett e os Brandon que estavam ali ao lado.

Imaginei na hora, que ele só podia ser da família, pois ninguém era tão bonito assim em Easton além dos Cullen.

— Vem. — Renée de repente me puxou pela mão indo em direção à primeira fileira.

— Olá!— Minha mãe exclamou chamando a atenção da família que estava numa conversa animada, e eu não pude me sentir menos inconveniente no momento. Notei os olhares hostis que a maioria das pessoas da roda me lançavam e como num sinal de proteção me escondi atrás de Renée.

— Renée! — Esme exclamou animada, e então pôs os braços sobre o ombro de Edward que agora olhava intensamente em minha direção. — Este é meu filho, o Edward. — Apresentou orgulhosa.

Renée estendeu a mão animada a Edward que um pouco hesitante a cumprimentou.

Ele olhou para mim, então e fez uma aceno discreto com a cabeça, que eu retribui logo em seguida.

— Edward, — Esme disse quando notou nossa interação e apontou de mim, para minha mãe. — Essa é a Isabella, irmã de Emmett e esta é Renée, a mãe dos dois.

— Eu prefiro Bella. — Eu corrigi, ganhando um olhar estranho de Esme.

Encolhi meus ombros, envergonhada. Esme era um doce de mulher. A esposa perfeita, mãe perfeita. Era praticamente a primeira dama da cidade, já que o Senhor Brandon era viúvo e Carlisle Cullen era obviamente mais influente que o próprio prefeito.

Eu nunca tive nada contra Esme e sempre que ela pôde, foi gentil comigo quando a maioria não era. Mas agora, eu sentia que tinha pisado um pouco na bola, corrigindo-a pela milésima vez também, a respeito de meu nome.

— Você é o famoso Edward, então! — Minha mãe disse quebrando o clima, mas então falando como se estivesse na frente de Brad e Angelina. — Sua família fala tanto de você, eles têm muito orgulho de você. Todos dizem que você é brilhante. — Renée comentou animada, recebendo um sorriso sem graça dele.

Rolei meus olhos, porquê aquilo era só mais uma sessão: "_Os Cullen são perfeitos e você deveria se inspirar neles, Bella._"

Era claro que eu já havia escutado a respeito de Edward e era por isso que seu nome me era tão familiar. Edward era o filho mais velho do pastor e considerado um gênio que cursava medicina em Harvard e era o melhor de sua turma. Ele nunca havia vindo para Easton nos dois anos em que sua família morava aqui, e eu sempre imaginei que o motivo fosse que um gênio não iria querer perder seu tempo numa cidadezinha como Easton.

— Eles me superestimam demais. — Edward respondeu timidamente à minha mãe, passando a mão pela nuca, claramente incomodado com os elogios.

— Eu não superestimo você, bobão. — Rosalie sorriu divertida e posso dizer que quando ela abraçou o irmão de lado, aquele havia sido o único momento em minha vida em que havia visto Rosalie Cullen... _gentil_?

Interrompendo o momento de rasgação de seda, o prefeito George Brandon com sua sutileza de um elefante, pigarreou alto e me olhou como se fosse leprosa, informando que ele e Alice precisavam ir embora.

Eu sabia que o velhote estava mais do que incomodado com a minha presença ali, somada a de minha mãe que sempre o deixava nervoso. E eu senti uma pontada no meu estômago. Não que eu me importasse com o que o Brandon achava ou deixava de achar sobre mim ou minha mãe, porém o fato de nem poder ter dito "oi" a Alice era profundamente inquietante.

Já era horrível receber suas olhadelas de ódio antes do meu aborto, pois ele sempre teve uma quedinha por Renée e nunca fora correspondido. Mas sua repulsa pareceu dar uma guinada de cento e oitenta graus após os últimos acontecimentos e ele me proibiu terminantemente de estar a menos que cinco metros de Alice. Não que ele tivesse algo com isso, mas ele me achava uma má influência e que por minha culpa Alice poderia ser capaz de matá-lo com um machado em algum momento.

Após Alice e seu pai saírem da roda, minha mãe e os Cullen começaram uma conversa banal sobre o relacionamento de Emmett e Rosalie. E a última coisa que eu precisava era ouvir sobre a junção da família Cullen e Swan pela milésima vez.

Suspirei e olhei ao redor, para então perceber Edward me olhando com um sorriso. Eu apenas estreitei meus olhos em sua direção e ele piscou pra mim.

Agora, o maldito filho mais velho dos Cullen achava que tinha liberdades comigo e rolei meus olhos. A última coisa que eu queria era ser próxima de um cara como aquele.

**Continua...**

* * *

**A fé não deve vir pela razão, deve tocar o coração.**


End file.
